In Search Of Sprx
by ObviousFan
Summary: After that day when Sprx confessed to Nova, he's been avoiding everyone, EVEN Nova! After two days of no Sprx, she starts to search for him around Shuggazoom, only to find out he's been kidnapped. Changed to T because of one thing in Ch. 2
1. Where Are You?

Nova searched around Shuggazoom, hoping to find the red monkey, Sprx. He's been avoiding everyone ever since that day—when he confessed in front of everybody.

**That day…**

_"Nova, I have something to tell you," Sprx said, as he held Nova's hand, and bringing the two up in front of the whole monkey team._

_ "What is it, Sprx?" She asked. Sprx was stuttering. He only managed to get one word out of his monkey robot lips of his._

_ "I… I…" still not another word but that one: I. Nova was getting impatient. She crossed her arms, and her foot was tapping the floor. He's still not saying what he wanted to say. Her hands turned into fists, and when Sprx saw this, he began to rush his words._

_ " _I LOVE YOU NOVA AND I ALWAYS HAD EVER SINCE I LAID EYES ON YOU AND I HOPE YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY NOW PLEASE DON'T KILL ME__!_" his arms flew over his head, covering himself from Nova's punch. The whole team gasped, but Nova. She was shocked. Her hands came back, and she began to speak._

_ "Sprx," she began, "I'm sorr—"_

_ "Yeah, I figured you didn't feel it either," he interrupted. He hung his head and walked away slowly. The team, but Nova and Sprx, stared at each other, trying to remember what just happened. Nova just stood there, waiting for everyone to leave so she can leave, too._

"I gotta find Sprx!" she shouted to herself, and she began to panic. She really wanted to find Sprx, if it's the last thing she does. She'll do anything to find him. She noticed it was getting dark. Nova's been looking for Sprx for 12 hours. He ran away just 2 days ago, the same day he confessed to her, but Nova tells herself, _he shouldn't have gone far._ She began running. Sprinting through the streets of Shuggazoom. Dodging everything that comes her way, just to get to Sprx. Something wet crawled down her face. While she ran, she touched her cheek to see what it was. What was it?

Tears.

_What have I done? _She began to run even faster. The sun was just a minute away from setting. Nova winced as the sun disappeared behind, and then the whole town of Shuggazoom was covered in a blanket of night. Nova knew she had to stop. She needs rest. The team is probably worried about her. _I'll look for him tomorrow."_

**Later on…**

"Nova, where were you? We've been worried sick!" Chiro questioned. Gibson, Antauri, and Otto just nodded in agreement. Nova began crying, jumping to Chiro, burying her face into him.

"I can't find Sprx anywhere! I've been looking all day for him, and he's nowhere!" She wept. Everyone gasped, Gibson's jaw dropped. Otto began shouting.

"What do you mean he's nowhere?"

"I've looked at all the places Sprx would go to, but he's not there!"

"We better find him," Chiro began, "Search around the place to find any clue that could help us to find Sprx!" After this, everyone split up. The first place Nova went to was Sprx's room. She peeked inside.

Still no Sprx.

She made a disappointed face. She entered the room to find anything that could find Sprx—her Sprx, as she'd like to say. She looked at the desk to find anything. Nothing. She searched around the bed. Nothing. She glanced at the window. Still nothing. She began to look around more carefully. She gave up on looking around Sprx's room. She began to head out the door, until she spotted something.

A note.

She took the note, and began to read it.

_Dear Monkey Team, specifically Nova:_

_ I have your little red monkey friend, Sprx. I found him wandering around the streets of Shuggazoom. I decided that it's my chance. He's fine, don't worry. Nothing's happened to him—yet. Nova, after Sprx told me you rejected him, I see that you don't want him. I guess he could be mine. If you change your mind, you can have him. Of course, I'm kidding! YOU CANNOT HAVE HIM, AND YOU CAN NEVER HAVE HIM! He's now my property now! If you want him, come get him, and you two will be together forever!_

_ Sincerely, Venus_

"I DIDN'T REJECT HIM!" Nova screamed at the note. She crumpled the note up, and threw it across the room. She then turned from angry to hopeful. _She has Sprx. That means I can find him._ She walked to the note and kept it. She wanted to find Sprx, with no one's help. She walked out the door, and left the room. Otto then came to Nova's view.

"Did you find anything in there?" he asked curiously. Nova shook her head sadly, trying to convince Otto. He shrugged, and then walked on. She looked back at him_, _and continued on. She opened the door of the Super Robot, took a step outside, and spoke back to everyone quietly, though no one could hear her.

"I'm going to save Sprx. Good bye," and the door closed.

**LIEK? :D FOR SRMTHFG FANS! :D -such as myself- im a fan of SRMTHFG ever since I watched this in Vietnam :3 SPRX+NOVA FANS IS I ! AND PROUD! :O :3 R&R FOR M&Ms :3**


	2. It All Begins

**Another chapter for ISOS :3 yay :DDD so like, just like JSD, Im into this one and I wanna write some more! DDD: sooo heres more ! :3**

** After a year, I finally find this chapter… -3- So I've lost total access to my laptop for a whole year, and my files were all stuck in there. And now, after months of waiting, I finally get it :3 I hope I can still keep everything in order. If something's wrong, let me know, because I haven't really looked at the story because I'm embarrassed of it, but thank you all for waiting :D now, I gotta review the first chapter and get back in track or whatever the people say it :) here's the story! SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT ): **

Nova kept walking away from the Super Robot. She couldn't wait to see Sprx again. She's set a goal for herself, and that's to save him. Even though it was dark out, she was going to find Sprx no matter what. Time passed, and she started running, trying to find this "Venus" person that was holding _her_ Sprx hostage.

_I don't care who this Venus chick is, Sprx belongs to me._

* * *

><p>"I don't know what's up with you, but let me go!" Sprx yelled at a dark figure that had their back facing him. Some kind of chain was wrapped around his ankles and wrists, and they were connected strongly to the wall he was against. Even his magnets were no help; he just couldn't break free. The figure turned to his direction, and came out of the shadows. A monkey that looked just like all the other super monkeys appeared before him, but this one had purple fur, had black eyes, and is a female.<p>

"I'm afraid your request has been denied, Sparky."

"Don't call me that—and who are you?"

"I am your captor, and you can't order me around. I get to call you whatever I want." She smirked and turned away.

"I don't like the thought of me being the captive," he said to himself, stared up at the ceiling, and face-palmed himself in his mind. All of a sudden, the purple monkey went up to him, jabbing her finger into his chest.

"If you didn't wander off without your team in the middle of the night, you wouldn't be here." She smiled evilly. Sprx just cocked an eyebrow. _This chick's crazy._

"I still don't know who you are," is all he said. She just made an annoyed face, crossed her arms, and was back to her smirking expression

"Venus is the name."

"Seriously? You don't look like a Venus. More like a—"

"SILENCE, CAPTIVE!" she barked. He bit his bottom lip, and turned his head away nervously as Venus caressed his face with her hand. She grabbed his chin and forced him to face her.

"Whoa, hands off the merchandise!"

"Like I said earlier, you can't order me around. I get to do whatever I want, and there's nothing you can do about it. That yellow monkey… Nova, was it? She's probably read the letter I've left for her by now. She should be on her way to save you, but I highly doubt she'll find you." She pulled his head forward and planted her lips on his. Sprx's eyes widened at the sudden move, and he tried to pull away, but without the help of his limbs, he was helpless. The thing that disgusted him the most was that she forced her tongue into his mouth. When Venus broke the kiss, Sprx blew a raspberry, getting rid of the unwanted saliva. He made sounds of disgust, and began shouting how gross it was.

"Dude, that was nasty!" He was still trying to get rid of the "germs" that were still in his mouth. _First thing I'll do when I get back home is rinse my mouth with lots of soap and water!_

"You'll get used to it. After all," she grinned devilishly, "you belong to me."

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Nova?" Chiro cried out when he came out of his orange tube. Otto, Gibson and Antauri got out of their ball chairs and turned to him with confusion.<p>

"She was searching in Sprx's room," Otto answered, trying to reassure Chiro, but he didn't seem the least relaxed.

"She's not there! She's not in her room either!"

"Then I assume she's out to find Sprx," Gibson said rubbing his chin.

"Is she out of her mind?! It's dark out there, and she can be in any danger!" Chiro began walking in circles. "Is she okay? Where is she now? What am I going to do?!"

"Chiro, you need to calm down," Antauri placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, keeping him from walking around. "You shouldn't stress. We all know Nova, and she's capable of being on her own. Now, all you can do is put your faith in her, and if she is in any danger, she would contact us."

"But—"

"It's okay." Chiro stared into Antauri's eyes, and knew he was sincere. He took in a deep breath, and let it out.

"You're right. I'm going to trust Nova, and I believe she will find Sprx," he beamed. The monkeys smiled and sighed in relief that Antauri managed to get Chiro to relax. Though if it was dark outside, they all believe Nova will be okay, even if they aren't there to help her out. They are unable to do anything, but wait for their friends to return.

**SQUASH IT ALL, SECOND CHAPTER IS UP! AND I'M STILL SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT OF MORE THAN A YEAR ): BUT I'M GLAD I CAN CONTINUE THIS. THE OTHER STORY, I SERIOUSLY NEED TO FINISH, BUT I JUST DON'T HAVE THE MOTIVATION ): I GUESS I LOST MY J-TS TOUCH D; but…. SRMTHFG FTW! WOO! Kay, thanks guys (: R&R, yeah? :D **


	3. Author's Note

Hi...

I apologize for the freaking loooooong delay. It's more than long. It was an eternity. I hope you're all still alive ._. umm... I forgot my password for a while now, and I also lost my flash drive where all of my stories were saved. So... I'm going to have to rewrite the chapters that I was working on. Sorry if you thought this was an update, but no, it's not. I'm sorry. I'll probably get working on all of my stories, like, right away... they may be off now because I'm not a huge fan of the shows, so... yeah. Sorry. You all have the right to hate me.


End file.
